vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Patch
|-|Mr. Patch= |-|Metal Mr. Patch= Summary Mr. Patch is a recurring boss in the Banjo-Kazooie franchise, first appearing in Banjo-Tooie, and later in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. For all intents and purposes, it is an inflatable dinosaur covered in brightly colored patches that serves under Gruntilda in both games he appears in. He appears to be one of the kinder bosses in the game, only fighting Banjo & Kazooie under provocation from Kazooie herself, even going so far as to say that he's not a violent inflatable and would rather not hurt the duo. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, possibly 7-C | At least 8-A, possibly 7-C | At least 8-A, possibly 7-C Name: Mr. Patch Origin: Banjo-Tooie Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Inflatable Dinosaur Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Longevity, Size Manipulation (Can inflate himself to large sizes), Large Size (Type 2 at maximum), Explosion Manipulation (Can launch explosive beach balls), Summoning (Can summon an impervious boxing glove from the ground. His later keys can summon Gruntbots to fly around and protect him from the air) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level+, possibly Town level (Able to harm Banjo & Kazooie) | At least Multi-City Block level+, possibly Town level (Although he's never shown to attack himself, he should be comparable to his Banjo-Tooie self. His Gruntbots can harm Banjo & Kazooie's vehicles) | At least Multi-City Block level+, possibly Town level (Should be superior to his previous form) Speed: At most Supersonic travel speed, with Supersonic+ reaction speed (Slower than Banjo at maximum inflation. Can keep up with Kazooie mid-flight) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Multi-City Block level+, possibly Town level (Can take direct hits from Banjo & Kazooie without taking damage, only Grenade Eggs are effective at knocking off his patches) | At least Multi-City Block level+, possibly Town level (Can take direct hits from Banjo & Kazooie's weapons with no effect, except through his patches) | At least Multi-City Block level+, possibly Town level (Should be superior to his previous form) Stamina: Limitless Range: Dozens of meters with ranged attacks and summons Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: At least Average. Is aware enough to hold intelligent conversations with Banjo & Kazooie, and was able to station himself over a coconut grove to prevent it from getting any sunlight, though this may have been pre-planned by Gruntilda beforehand. Weaknesses: His patches serve as his main weak point, with each patch knocked off causing him to grow smaller and more unstable with the escaping air. Knocking all of the patches off causes Mr. Patch to completely deflate and fly away from the fight. | While he has no patches as Metal Mr. Patch, any sharp object that pierces him will still cause him to deflate and fly away. Keys: Banjo-Tooie | Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts | Metal Mr. Patch Gallery Mr. patch.jpg|Promotional art featuring Mr. Patch's original design Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Banjo-Kazooie Category:Dinosaurs Category:Inflation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Size Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Summoners Category:Rare Ltd. Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Microsoft